


98. Writer's Choice: 내 맘이 말을 해/Talk About My Heart

by parka_girl



Category: Boyfriend, Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunsung left Myungsu three months ago and then he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	98. Writer's Choice: 내 맘이 말을 해/Talk About My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is a song by the indie band Bye Bye Sea.

Hyunsung stood in the doorway, wearing the same suit he'd worn the day he left. They hadn't broken up, but they hadn't stayed together, either. Myungsu was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt. One of Hyunsung's. They hadn't spoken, not in person, for almost three months. Every time they texted, which was often, it broke Myungsu's heart. His brother said he should move on, Myungsu didn't want to move on. He wanted Hyungsung to come back. And now Hyunsung was standing in the doorway of the flat they used to share. 

"You didn't change the lock." Hyunsung's voice was loud in the quiet of the flat. 

Myungsu was struggling to control his emotions. "I was waiting for you." 

"For three months?" 

Myungsu could only nod. 

"You didn't say anything." Hyunsung was gripping the handle of his briefcase tightly in his hands. His knuckles, Myungsu noticed, were white with effort. 

"You left." 

"I did." Hyunsung said and then Myungsu saw the anguish on his face. 

"Why did you leave?" The words were out before Myungsu could stop them. 

Hyunsung stepped into the flat, the door shutting behind him. He stood in the doorway and Myungsu didn't invite him any further in. 

"Because I couldn't handle … us, this. All of it." To his credit, Myungsu thought, Hyunsung was looking right at him. 

Myungsu swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did you forget something, is that why you're back?" 

Hyunsung shook his head. 

"Then why?" 

"I … Because I didn't … Because I made a mistake." There was emotion in Hyunsung's voice. Lots of it. His voice sounded thick with tears and Myungsu knew what was coming next. 

"A mistake?" The words were full of hurt, indignation, just like he wanted them to be. He wanted Hyunsung to know how much he hurt. 

"Leaving you. I should've … I never should've left. I. I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry? That's it, you say you're sorry and you expect me to take you back?" Myungsu shot back, but the fire behind his words wasn't there. Because that's exactly what he was going to do. Because the longer he looked at Hyunsung, the more he realized what he was looking at. Hyunsung looked like shit. He'd lost weight, he clearly hadn't been sleeping. And Myungsu, too, knew he looked similar. 

"I am sorry. Hyung, please." There were tears in Hyunsung's eyes, sliding down his cheeks. 

"Fuck." Myungsu said. "Fuck, fuck. Fuck, I missed you every fucking day." He whispered the last part as he crossed the room. "Every fucking day. I woke up and you weren't here and it hurt like I'd been shot."

"I know." Hyunsung said, tears not stopping and Myungsu felt his own on his cheeks. Hyunsung reached out, touching Myungsu's face when Myungsu stopped in front of him. "I was scared. I never should've left. All day, every day, I think about you. I never should've …" 

Myungsu didn't wait for him to finish. He leaned in and kissed him. He was going to forgive Hyunsung. He'd already forgiven him. He just wanted him back, needed him back. Love made people stupid and Myungsu was the stupidest. 

The briefcase dropped out of Hyunsung's hand, falling to the floor with a clatter, and then his arms were around Myungsu, holding him, stroking at his back. And they were kissing, like they needed to kiss to breathe. And Myungsu had never felt so alive. 

"I forgive you." He whispered against Hyunsung's mouth. 

Hyunsung kissed him back, hard and fierce, the way he had, right before he left. "I love you." He whispered into Myungsu's mouth. Words he'd never said, before. And Myungsu forgave him all over again.


End file.
